


Glimmer

by Okadiah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Quiet and Contemplative, light cuddling, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Allura and Lotor spend a quiet moment alone while taking comfort with each other in front of an incredible view.





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and I figured I'd better get it out before season 6 (likely) changes things. Nothing complicated. Just a tender moment between a couple of tired royals. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Lotor,” Allura said quietly within her private lounge, the one with the panoramic view of the stars that not even her paladins knew about. The one she’d sworn Coran to secrecy for.

The one she’d allowed Lotor to use. As a royal guest of hers, of course.

If maybe a glimmer of something more.

“Oh, Princess,” Lotor said, turning from his position near the windows, the dim lighting and faint radiance of the stars painting him in a tender glow which softened her heart and relaxed her shoulders. “Would you like the room to yourself? I’ll leave if you like.”

“No, please. Stay.” Offering a small smile, she walked toward him. He stood straight-backed, tall and confident as ever, but there was something in the line of his shoulders which tipped her off and spoke of a rare peace. A peace she was pleased to see she hadn’t disturbed. “I could use the company if you don’t mind.”

He smiled at her, and her heart gave a delicate flutter within the sanctuary of her chest.

“Not at all. I could do with the company myself.” He nodded toward the sofa behind them, arranged perfectly for viewing. “Would you like to sit?”

“After the day I’ve had all I want to do is sleep for days, but sitting is certainly an appealing alternative.”

He chuckled at her, a warm rolling sound which drew out the light swell of her own and made them dance together in a lovely line of music.

“Yes, I read the report,” Lotor said. “The other paladins keep you quite busy, don’t they?”

“My responsibilities as a Paladin of Voltron and Princess of Altea never cease.” Allura smirked at him. “I’m sure you understand.”

“Of being a Paladin of Voltron? Hardly,” he replied as he settled next to her. “But as Prince and now Emperor of the Galra Empire? I understand perfectly.”

Lotor casually rested an arm along the back of the seat, a comforting line of warmth around her shoulders as she settled against his side with a quiet sigh. The lights dimmed, curling them into starlit twilight while ushering in an intimate silence of words.

Truly, Allura wasn’t sure when the unspoken thing between them had progressed to this level of physical intimacy — tame and more-or-less innocent as it was. They’d never said a word about it, but she was certain both had noticed the boundary pressing or line-toeing, carefully waiting for the other to redefine this unseen mark in the sand. Looks. Hand touches. Shoulder touches. Smaller personal spaces. The companionable press of one body next to another as they sat together, sharing space, warmth, and peace.

Lotor’s thumb gently stroked her shoulder and she relaxed further, breathing in the warm scent of him. In her less than perfect moments, she’d assumed he’d smell horrible, like a wet animal, or blood, or something unseemly. But if anything, Lotor was as hygienic as she was, and though his scents edged slightly sharp, for the most part it was comforting. Like something from Altea. A touch of home, and something she knew she would have trouble letting go if she didn’t reign her emotions in soon.

To her surprise, Lotor leaned into her and pressed his brow against the crown of her head. She felt him draw a breath himself, taking in the soft and floral scent of her hair as his body eased.

“I want this to work,” he said quietly into her hair. “The alliance. Voltron. Peace.” Lotor nuzzled her silver locks and his hand tightened just as tenderly around her shoulder. “I want _this_ to work more than anything.”

Allura’s eyes softened as her heart ached in time with his. She reached for his free hand, squeezing it in hers. Holding it tight with hopes and dreams and wishes she shared as deeply as he did. She leaned, pressing her head into his shoulder and curled against him for the first time. He didn’t stop her. He only adjusted to hold her more comfortably against him, relaxing fully with his nose against her hair. Who knew? Maybe they’d both fall asleep here, together like this. That would be a first too.

Warm and content, matching Lotor breath for breath, heartbeat for heartbeat, Allura gazed at the stars and made a wish.

“As to I, Lotor. As do I.”


End file.
